


No Hickeys, Please

by ElizaMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Love Bites, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaMatt/pseuds/ElizaMatt
Summary: Between that party where Simon faced eternal ratdom and Alec ran around with a mark on his neck, something happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story here. Haven't quite decided if this will be a series or not.
> 
> I love comments, but only answer at random. Sorry :)

He had been a little distracted lately. Ever since that party where the mundane managed to clumsy his way into a rat body, and the tiny redhead pouted and threw hissy fits until Jace did what she wanted (as usual). Yeah, that party. Other things had happened after that. Things with Hodge being evil, and the tiny redhead's father being a real jerk, but that was trifling matters in the huge uncharted territory that in Alec’s brain went under the name: _The Road to Magnus Bane’s door_.

He had gone there a few times (ten) and turned away before he reached the door. Most likely he was under some _come hither-_ spell. Yeah, that was it. He just had to fight it. No warlock could throw a spell so powerful it could bind him, a grown Shadow hunter, no matter how alluring his smoldering eyes had been.

Delete that thought.

So his feet turned away, and he walked home. It had started raining and Izzy had sent him 500 texts the last hour, all of them complaining about some obnoxious fairy who stood her up, or the tiny red - yeah, yeah, her name is Clary - talking about her annoying codependent sexless friendship with the mundane rat boy.

When Alec got home, he heard them in the kitchen, laughing. There was a warm light shining out into the hallway, but going in there meant watching Jace stare at Clary like he was a Golden Retriever and she the latest brand of milk bone, and Izzy would be pouting over her fairy, and did he really need to hear that?

No.

Alec went into his dark room, pulled off his wet clothes and lay down on the bed, trying not to let his brain do its usual fast-track back in time to that party and that bedroom. That bed. Wonder what the warlock slept in at night? Probably something with a lot of sequins and ruffles. Or nothing at all.

Delete that thought.

He sighed out, and the noise he made was embarrassingly loud.

Bane. Of my existence.

Bane. Top Warlock, whatever that meant.

Delete that thought.

How many were there just in Brooklyn since they needed a leader? (Mental note: look it up.)

Bane, Magnus.

Magnus…a soft name. Soft as lips.

Definitely delete that.

He remembered that bedspread on the makeshift bed. Blue and yellow and _very_ soft. Alec had been touching it before he knew what he was doing. The bedspread that is. Then he had noticed that Bane looked at him, oddly, and he realized standing in a strange man’s bedroom, fondling his bedspread was probably giving out strange signals. Even though the man in question was pretty strange himself so who knew what he thought?

He heard a crash outside, coming from the kitchen and a squeal from Izzy. Nothing unusual in that. She was cooking after all. He should probably order them some Chinese food. _Magnus Bane._ He blinked. The green-yellow words seemed to float through the room and for one startled heartbeat he thought he had been thinking his name so many times he was seeing things. The next words said: _Come Alexander._

"My name is actual Alec," he mumbled to no one. And then, "Come where?"

_To me. I need the urgent assistance of my favorite Shadow-hunter._

"Er…" Duty and fear dueled each other. "Shouldn’t I alert the Clave for you, instead? he said.

_Heaven forbid. I only have energy for one._

Alec frowned at that, and his frown grew when a square of pinkish light began to shine in the middle of his dark room. It grew brighter and brighter, creating an archway where it seemed tiny shining precious stones formed flowers and butterflies.

"Does it have to be so…pink?" he mumbled.

 _Yes_ , the floating letters spelled out teasingly; this time in shocking pink. Alec sat up and moaned tiredly, then realized he only wore boxers.

"I’ll…er, need a minute to get dressed," he said and felt warmth rise into his face when the letters changed into a warm golden and spelled out:

_Not on my account, Alexander._

Was that a tiny ripple of hearts? Alec decided it wasn’t and got off the bed and opened his closet, saying through clenched teeth,

"Hope you can’t watch me through that thing?"

 _Unfortunately not_ , the letters appeared in front of his face, and he pulled back. _But I can detect an open closet door. I’ll resist the obligatory jokes._

"Much obliged," Alec said dryly and pulled on a black sweater and dark blue jeans.

_You’re welcome._

He stuck a random stele and a seraph blade into his belt and put on his shoes before he went near the portal. Alec felt his entire body sucked in before he was ready, rearranged in atoms and then spat out, to find himself standing out of breath in what he assumed was Magnus’ apartment. It looked different, somehow. Had been re-decorated and now looked like a high-tech version of a minimalist spaceship. Everything in it was spotless and clean. Jace would love it.

"Alexander," he heard Magnus say and turned to meet him. He was wearing gold leather pants and a tight black sleeveless t-shirt, showing off his muscles. His eyeliner was thick and dark, and his arms shone with gold dust. Alec swallowed and looked away from all that skin,

"So, what did you want with me?" he closed his eyes. _Bad opener_. "I mean, what’s the emergency?"

Magnus sighed,

"Well, a half demon has been very _very_ bad, and I want him properly punished, chastised and scolded. You may also restrain him if you have any handcuffs."

Alec blinked,

"What…w-we don’t use handcuffs."

Magnus looked at him with a warm gaze,

"Pity," and Alec blathered on,

"Er, except Isabelle,, of course, but I try not to ask why she carries those around…where’s the demon?" He cleared his throat and looked around, hoping frantically that a huge slimy demon with bad breath would jump out and distract Magnus.

"Ta-da," Magnus said and presented himself with opened arms, "one warlock equals half demon after all, and I’ve been fibbing slightly. I just wanted to see you." He touched his own lips thoughtfully. "Are you angry with me?"

Alec swallowed again, looking at those lips,

"Er…look, this -"

"I mean, I thought I would save you the walk over here, hence the portal." Magnus took a step towards him, pointing at his shoes, "Don't want you to wear out your soles..."

Alec looked at him startled, and his heart started beating fast,

"Why would I - "

"But I am willing to pay you compensation for taking up five minutes of your time..."

"Com-compensation?" Alec stuttered and Magnus came a little closer,

"Yes, like when you call the mundane police too many times because you can’t get switch on your computer…"

"I... I think monopolizing the police like that is actually a crime." Alec took one step back and then another as Magnus prowled closer like a huge black-and-golden cat.

"Crime?" Magnus said, smiling, "well haven’t I been naughty, then?" He went one step further, Alec one step back only to feel the brick wall against his back. "What _is_ the penance for teasing Shadow-hunters? Do I have to draw a _promise to be good_ -rune a hundred times or perhaps polish your stele?"

In his head Alec let out a little and not very manly squeal. Perhaps his terror could be seen in his eyes because Magnus pulled back and said, "Okay. Honestly? I desperately need a dinner companion tonight. That’s my real trouble. The minx Raphael stood me up, _again_ , you can never trust a vampire, and I honestly don’t want to bring in just the random werewolf off the street. My floors would never forgive me…so would you care to join me?" He looked at Alec through his eyelashes.

The right answer would be an astounding _no_ and bolt out, far away from gold leather pants, eyeliner and any talk of polishing, but Alec noticed it smelled like food in the apartment. Nice food. Not the kind Izzy made.

"What are you having?" he said sheepishly and unstuck himself from the wall.

"Something dark and hot," Magnus said with a devilish grin. "Oh, you mean for food? Pasta with a rich creamy sauce." He looked at Alec's lips shamelessly. Alec snorted out what he hoped sounded like a protest but then surprised himself and said,

"I'd love to." Seeing Magnus' eyebrows catapult upwards, he continued, "Stay for dinner, that is." He wet his lip nervously and saw with a hint of flutter that Magnus smiled and with a snap of his fingers made the portal disappear.

 

It had been a very nice meal where the sexual innuendo had been kept to a minimum. Just Magnus offering him the largest bread-stick and describing the dessert as _almost orgasmic_ , and Alec had stopped going crimson when their eyes met. It turned out that Magnus was interesting to talk to, and Alec suddenly realized that it was almost midnight. He jumped up, saying,

"I'm sorry, my manners. I kept you up," only realizing what the words meant when they poured out of him, making him blush. Magnus said,

"I loved having you…shall I summon a portal?"

Alec made a face, remembering the obligatory nausea that went with portal traveling,

"No thank you. Not on a full stomach. I think I'll walk and just hail a cab on the way."

"Let's compromise," Magnus rose and reached for his phone. "I'll call for one and wait with you until it arrives. I know you are a Shadow-hunter and all, but you’re also too pretty to walk home alone."

While Alec busied himself with blushing and stuttering incoherent sentences to deny his prettiness, Magnus smiled dreamily and called a cab, then said,

"It's here in five minutes. Come. Let's take some night air…"

 

Outside was slightly chilly, the heatwave had gone, and Alec mumbled,

"Don’t you freeze? In that thin shirt, I mean..."

Magnus shrugged,

"I'm naturally warmblooded, Alexander…" and raised his eyebrows when Alec ignored that and removed his leather jacket, wrapping it around the chilled warlock.

"It probably won't be long," he then said, noticing Magnus' eyes glide lovingly up his exposed arms. "Er…until the taxi's here, that is."

"Probably..." Magnus whispered and sighed happily, looking up at the moon. Alec gazed down at his feet and buried his hands in his pockets, stealing glances up at Magnus who just stood there, wrapped in his jacket, looking happy.

"Why are you smiling?" he said with a rough voice.

"Because…" Magnus looked into his eyes, "it has been quite a few decades since I last enjoyed a date this much." He looked at Alec's face turn flushing red and said, "Yes, it _was_ a date, Alexander, and yes, you were an excellent dinner-companion, and yes, I think we should do this again."

Alec forgot all the things he could say to remove the illusion that he had been on a date with a man because…because Magnus stopped smiling and moved further, backing him into the cold brick wall. He vaguely realized his jacket fell to the ground before he felt hands caress his arms and finally close around his neck, and then they kissed, and he got it. _Finally_. As he melted into Magnus’ arms, wrapping his own arms around his back, when their mouths opened and tongues met, he sighed, letting go of years of holding back. It felt like Magnus had entered his veins, making his blood sizzle golden and hot.

When their kiss finally broke, he gasped out, only to feel Magnus nibble his neck tenderly. Alec closed his eyes, thinking: _Oh god, no hickeys please_ …

A little later he pressed himself against his mouth and body, wishing for more, finally gasping out his pleasure when Magnus put his mark on his skin.


	2. Take it Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jace follows Alec and it turns a little silly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just to be clear, I personally love Simon, but in the beginning he is only tolerated by the others as Clary’s pet so hence all the derogatory putdowns. I love Clary too, but clearly Alec took a long time to warm up to her. And…Jace might not be the sharpest knife in this fic, bless him.

Jace was bored. Clary had a coffee date with her annoying pseudo-girlfriend Simon, Izzy had disappeared heading in the direction of Central Park, and Max had told him quite strictly to stop being so juvenile in his behavior and grow up. Even Church had hissed at him when he tried to pet him. That hurt. Not that Church didn’t always do that but still.

When Jace was hurting, his parabatai ought to feel it and appear instantly to sooth his pain. He made his brooding _I am at war with the entire world_ -face, to prepare for Alec’s usual mixture of fussy strictness and gentle worship - and gaped when he saw him tiptoe past his door, clearly trying not to be noticed.

Jace loved Alec like a brother. He also liked him as his best friend. But when someone who usually hung around him, gazing at him like he was some kind of demi-god, suddenly walked around, touching his suspiciously bruised neck, looking all dazed and dreamy, all the inbred and superior Shadowhunter/Angel DNA told Jace something was up and he better investigate before Alec got himself in trouble.

He was his parabatai, after all. The feelings between them were stronger than any he had ever felt (if you pulled Clary out of the equation) and he owed it to their sacred bond to protect him.

Also, he was bored.

 

Normally Alec would know he was being followed, having the keenest of senses, but his mind was elsewhere. It focused on things he never noticed before; how the birds sang so lovely in the trees, how beautiful flowers looked outside a florist, how there seemed to be pictures of butterflies everywhere he looked and how happy everyone looked. That he caused those smiles himself, walking around beaming at the world was something he wasn’t aware of.

Of course, it had to end. All that happiness was unnatural. Alec tried to stop smiling long enough to go over his decision. Last night had been…well last night, but in the clear light of day, glaring in the mirror at the hickey Magnus had left on his neck, Alec had come to a decision. Life back on track _._ No more Magnus. No more smiles, flowers and butterflies. Life was harsh and filled with death and destruction, and he preferred it that way. He just needed to tell Magnus this in person for some reason.

 

Jace watched from a distance when Alec rang the doorbell at Magnus’ and the door opened. Magnus was standing in the doorway, looking surprisingly un-flamboyant in a dark silk shirt with rolled up sleeves only brightened by a gold tie. Alec smiled at him, a small shy smile, and Magnus stepped aside. Jace looked at the closing door, trying to sort out his thoughts. Why would Alec visit a Downworlder? He hated them, thought they were no more than animals. Could he be under some kind of spell?

He crossed the street and walked around the building. The simple thing would be to call a neighbor and get in that way, but Jace Wayland wasn’t known to approach things the simple way. He scaled the building instead, just like Spider-man, but of course significantly better looking, and managed to reach Magnus’ apartment or more precisely his penthouse terrace. Inside he could see Magnus and Alec stand in front of a window, having some kind of conversation, and he crept closer, fighting a lot of stray cats for the best view.

 

“So…you got home all right,” Magnus looked over his shoulder. “Drink?”

“But…it’s lunch? Alec said baffled and Magnus nodded,

“You’re right, better make it a double.” He poured them both something tall and golden and handed Alec a glass. Their eyes met and Alec blushed,

“So…about last night...”

“Oh no,” Magnus pulled back in mock horror. “Not an about last night-speech. Don’t be so _serious_ , Alexander. It was a very nice kiss, but that was it.”

“What?” Alec’s intricate plan of dumping Magnus gently but firmly evaporated suddenly. Magnus shrugged,

“Oh, I’m just saying the speech for you so you don’t have to. Last night was great, but not _that_ great. The earth didn’t shake, no fire shooting through our veins. Clearly nothing happened that changed our lives.” He took a sip of his drink, eyes twinkling.

“What?” Alec said again, cleverly, and stared at him, drink forgotten in his hand.

“Isn’t that what you were going to say?” Magnus asked, looking over his shoulder.

Alec took a deep breath,

“Well yes, but…it sounds so silly now when I hear it.”

“Doesn’t it though?” Magnus turned around and took his drink away, “here are the rules to the game of love, Alexander: there are none. I like the look of you. You aren’t frightened by glitter. You have a gorgeous mouth,” Magnus looked at it for a moment, apparently forgetting his next sentence and then blinked. Alec bit his lower lip which made Magnus smile, “and you apparently like the way I feel.”

He held out his arm coyly and Alec took it confused, letting his fingertips glide up his exposed arm, before he managed to think his way out of it. Magnus was right. Touching his skin was something else. It was golden and warm, soft but you could feel the muscles moving underneath the smooth surface. He could get lost in just stroking it. He looked into Magnus’ eyes and saw he liked being stroked,

“Are you part cat?” he asked, and Magnus chuckled,

“I feel a certain kinship with the feline species, yes. And stroked right I _am_ known to purr.” His eyes flashed humorously, and Alec blushed red, but didn’t let go, in fact he moved closer, reaching out, gently cupping Magnus’ face in his hands, admitting,

“I…don’t know exactly what to do when I’m with you…”

“Do what feels natural, Alexander,” Magnus whispered and closed his eyes. Alec just looked at his face, his soft lips, let his thumb stroke them, tenderly. They were warm and he felt them open under his touch. He cleared his throat,

“It seems the only natural way to proceed is to kiss you.” His voice was dark, and Magnus opened his eyes. They suddenly looked darker too, floating emerald and gold, and Alec had to kiss him then, gently, tryingly, teasing his tongue inside his mouth.

 

So, Jace wasn’t afraid of cats, but somehow this gang of felines had gotten it into their fish craving brains he was one of them, which meant he soon was covered in cat hair and saliva.

“Jace, what are you doing?”

Clary’s clear voice cut through his attempt to rid himself of cats. He looked up and saw her stand near the railing, stele in hand. Clearly, she had scaled the wall, too. Funny how nobody he knew used stairs if they could help it.

“Er, hi, nothing really. Just. _Get off me_ , chilling,” He sat down and crossed his legs, trying to look cool. Instantly a cat jumped up on him, and he shooed it off.

“If you want a cat so badly, we can buy you one.” She frowned and looked at him.

“I don’t want a…What are you doing here, Clary?” he asked. What’s wrong?”

“I might ask you the same question. First Izzy disappears. Then Alec. Then you. Like you all have secret lovers you have to meet. And then I find you making love to a group of cats - “

“I wasn’t making love to…what?”

Clary gasped and looked around,

“Is this Magnus’ place?” She stared at him, “Are you in love with Magnus?

A look of perplexed wonder in Jace’s eyes shifted to terror,

“What? No!”

“Then why are you stalking him.” She put two tiny fists on her hips, “Are you bisexual?”

“What are you talking about? Wait!”

Clary went a few paces backwards, fumbling for her phone,

“That’s why your overcompensating. Being _so_ stereotypical straight. Simon told me all about it - “

“Oh great,” Jace groaned and covered his face with his hands. “More of Simon’s opinions…Clary, I told you, a nerdy guy who loves computer games isn’t an expert on relationships.”

“You keep on putting labels on people: Simon is a nerd, I’m small, Alec is gay. Just because he doesn’t sleep with sluts - “

“Clary, you _are_ small - “

“And, and, and, every time we get near each other, you dream up all these farfetched reasons to stay apart. You’re my brother, you have an evil father, I have a dead mother, your father is my father, no wait my mother is your mother!”

“Clary - “

“We’re siblings, no we’re not siblings, but you still can’t be with me, because you had this dream where you stabbed me, and then no, _I_ stabbed you  - “

“Clary - “

“I read Freud, Jace. Someone stabbing you with a knife is a clear phallus symbol in dreams! You want me to have a penis! You want me to be male!" She gesticulated wildly. "Why not just say it: You would rather sit covered in Magnus’ cats to be near him than cuddle with me. You must be gay!”

Jace stood up abruptly, sprinkling cat hair everywhere, pointing at the window,

“Alec is in there with Magnus!”

“And what if he _is?_ Unlike you, they’re both single. Gasp!”

Jace stared at her as she opened her eyes wide, 

“Are you in love with Alec? Jace Wayland! He’s your parabatai!”

 

Alec broke the kiss abruptly, then blushed, saying,

“I’m sorry…didn’t really think I would…”

Magnus brushed his cheek with his fingers and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully,

“How many lovers have you had, Alexander?”

Alec froze and Magnus’ eyes widened, “Don’t tell me - “

“Er,” Alec looked away and Magnus let go of him,

“Oh.” He stepped back, “ _I don’t know what to do when I’m with you_. You really meant that?”

“It doesn’t mean anything, Magnus,” Alec said and Magnus turned to him,

“It does to me. I just thought…” His eyes seemed to look back over centuries, “Can’t even imagine what that’s like.”

“What?” Alec said testily and Magnus viewed him softly,

“Being untouched.”

Alec looked a little miffed and tightened his fists.

“ _Frustrating_ would sum it up,” he mumbled and Magnus laughed,

“It’s okay. It doesn’t change anything for us. Just mean we’ll have to take it a little more slowly than I had envisioned.” He moved closer and lowered his voice, “But slow can be very satisfying, too.” He drew him slowly into his arms and kissed him, more gently this time, and Alec finally mumbled,

“I’m not made of glass, Magnus,” but heard him whisper,

“Your heart is. That much I recall from my first time. Let’s just take it slow…”

A voice reached them, and Alec mumbled against his mouth,

“Are you using magic?”

“No,” Magnus sighed into his skin. “Why?”

“I could swear I heard Clary Fairchild’s voice just now?”

“You are suffering from hallucinations,” Magnus purred. “I hear the only cure is continuous kissing.” He nibbled his lower lips playfully and Alec said,

“Well, if that’s the only way to be cured,” before their lips met again.

 

“Clary, please get off the phone.” Jace’s voice was calm, in control and manly. Then he shrieked, “Don’t tell Simon about this!”

Clary said into the phone,

“Simon, I just caught Jace trying to see Magnus and/or Alec naked!”

“What?” Jace said. “I didn’t - “

She said,

“No, just a lot of cats.” She looked at him, “No, he’s clothed. For now.”

“Clary, please, I’m worried that Alec is somehow in there, getting his heart broken.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes,

“You like Alec a lot, don’t you, Jace?”

“Yes! He’s my parabatai!” _Finally_ she got it.

“I think you’re right, Simon,” she said into the phone. “Jace’s in love with Alec and so jealous about Magnus, he’s trying to break in and kill him! Come quickly.”

 

Magnus looked outside and saw a myriad of cats twirl around the legs of three screaming teenagers. Then he closed the curtains and said,

“Let’s go into a different room.”

Alec looked at him lovingly,

“Naturally, you said. What are _your_ instincts then?”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus took his hand. “I don’t think you’re ready for my instincts yet. Let’s just take it slow.” He pulled him in and let his hands search down his body.

“Oh god, yes,” Alec mumbled, pressing against him and Magnus laughed,

“You like it when I touch you?”

“Yes,” Alec whispered. “Didn’t know my body could … feel this way.”

Magnus’ hands stroked slowly, and he said with glistening eyes,

“Your body…seems my hands just naturally fit it.”

They kissed some more, somehow ending up in another room. Magnus closed the door blindly, closing off the voice Alec thought he could hear shout in the distance,

_What does a mundane nerd know about being parabatais?_

Alec said,

“Odd, but I thought I hea…” then he looked at Magnus, “Nevermind…” He tumbled backwards down on the sofa, dragging Magnus with him. They kissed some more, moving slowly against each other, and Alec let his hands roam up Magnus’ shirt, worshipping the muscles and skin on his back, 

Magnus suddenly sat up, flushed, laughing when he saw his face,

“I think…” he laughed again and stroked his own hair back, “we _definitely_ need to cool off, now.”

Alec lay back, smiling,

“Not on my account.”

Magnus sent him a sizzling look but held his distance,

“I think we need a _very_ cold drink.”

Alec laughed and sat up. Magnus ruffled his head fondly, sliding his fingers through thick dark hair. It was supposed to be playfully, but his movements grew slower and more caressing,

“God, you’re beautiful.”

They looked at each other and then they kissed again. When they broke apart, Alec was lying down again, moaning,

“No…don’t…” when Magnus tore himself away.

“No,” Magnus said firmly and sat up, re-adjusting his shirt. “We’ll take this slow.“

Alec sat up reluctantly, rubbing his new love bite, smiling to himself.

“Are you hungry, by any chance?” Magnus said, trying to get control over the situation. “Let’s channel our cravings into food. I cook a killer pasta dish.”

Alec sighed, “I’d love some.” Then he blushed, hearing his own tone, “I mean…”

Magnus opened the door and froze as Clary’s voice yelled out:

“You enjoyed him sucking blood from you? _Simon?_ “

Magnus hurried to close the door,

“Perhaps we’ll just order in.” He smiled and two plates of pasta appeared in front of them on the coffee table. Magnus frowned, “I’m sure I ordered wine, too,” and snapped his fingers. The wine bottle appeared with two glasses. Alec sat smiling, feeling strangely relaxed. He had an odd feeling that his parabatai was in some kind of trouble but strangely enough not the kind that required his help.

“Want a taste?” Magnus presented him with his fork, and Alec opened his mouth, looking Magnus in the eye as he fed him. “How is it?” he said, and Alec made a sound of deep pleasure that made Magnus tense. Their eyes met and then Magnus said,

“No! We take it slow.”

 


End file.
